


Nice Day For A Drive, What?

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [20]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Chair Sex, M/M, Service Submission, not exactly ponyplay but not exactly not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is a nice day for a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day For A Drive, What?

Charles helps on the inclines, gripping the wheels and hauling away, but otherwise it's all Erik. Beautiful, perfect Erik hitched to the chair like a draft animal, and Charles still can't quite believe it. He feels like he should feel bad for wanting this, but it's hard to worry that Erik doesn't really want to do this when he runs so smoothly and with such real _funktionslust_ , like Charles used to. It's really impossible to be wistful or guilty when he's busy ogling Erik's perfect ass working between the shafts like the world's most beautiful metronome. The barely-visible sway and bounce of his balls is hypnotic and the muscles in his back flex in time with his hips and long legs, his pale skin dewed with sweat. His breath is deep and even, and by taking walking breaks he lasts a long time before he starts panting loudly enough for Charles to rein him in, quivering at the feeling of Erik's aliveness and the strength through the line. Erik coughs and makes a snorting noise that is very like an irritated horse, and lets Charles hold him to a walk.

"Easy, boy," Charles murmurs, and Erik chuckles. He's flushed all over, and his legs are a little shaky. Charles walks him for a while, then tells him to stop and unhitch himself. He does it with clumsy fingers, setting the harness aside and whimpering as Charles wets a cloth with hot water and rubs him down, murmuring soft praise for his athleticism and obedience before tugging him onto his knees to wipe the sweat from his face and kiss him. Erik moans and kisses back hungrily, shaking more than ever now. Charles whimpers, and drapes the folded bathrobe in his lap over Erik's shoulders so he won't cool down too fast before giving him a bottle of Gatorade. He waits for Erik to guzzle half of it before asking if he's all right.

"Aces," Erik growls. There's something bright and strange in his eyes, and Charles shivers.

"Good." He jumps and whimpers as Erik suddenly swarms over him, kissing him again. His hands are braced on the armrests and the robe hangs open. Glancing down, Charles can see Erik's heartbeat in his cock. He's so hard it's got to hurt at least a little, and Charles shudders, biting Erik's lip and tugging at his hair, making him moan and shake.

"Charles," he groans, "Charles, fuck me."

Charles had felt a bit presumptuous packing up the lube and condoms, but is now profoundly grateful. His weather is rather like the day's, but psychogenic erections are generally out. Erik has never minded that and doesn't start now, sinking to his knees and easing Charles's flaccid cock into his mouth. He whimpers around it, and snatches up the lube to slick two fingers, working them into Charles to stroke his prostate, rubbing and pressing in the way that nearly always works eventually, and works quickly today. Erik whines, rolling the condom onto Charles and immediately climbing into his lap, eyes dilated. Charles has to stop him with one hand on his chest to keep him from pressing down with nothing but the lube on the condom and some spit, and groans at the way Erik growls and wriggles impatiently.

"Hold on," Charles breathes, engaging the brake without thinking about it even though they're in a very slight dip and won't easily roll in either direction. Erik stays where he is, the long muscles in his thighs quivering. He cries out when Charles slides two fingers into him, and growls that he's ready and for Charles to stop fucking around and just—he goes silent when Charles lines up against him and hauls him inexorably down by his hips. He drags in a long breath as he sinks all the way down and then groans, melted and suddenly docile in Charles's arms. He whimpers and rests his forehead on Charles's shoulder, hips rolling helplessly in his lap. Charles can't feel much, just flickers and echoes, but at the same time he can feel everything, Erik hot and trembling in his arms, quick breath and heartbeat against his chest.

"Fuck," Erik whimpers, "fuck, Charles, you feel so good…"

"So do you," Charles breathes into his ear, then bites the side of his neck hard enough to make him cry out. Charles hangs on as Erik fucks himself on his cock, and a moment later Erik is coming in slow, hard waves. He moans and rocks through it, come pulsing out for a surprisingly long time. He finally shudders to a stop, whining and covering Charles's face with kisses. He whispers garbled German, just resting on Charles for a long moment before shoving his shirt up, hungry mouth attacking his chest and milking his climax out of him. It happens so quickly it takes him by surprise, and he makes a high, shocked sound, eyes huge as he clutches at Erik's hair.

It takes them a long time to recover, but at last they head back, Charles pushing himself along in the usual way while Erik strolls along in shoes and an open robe, carrying the shafts under one arm, the harness looped around his neck.


End file.
